Saigo no Revolver
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: Una linda vida de romance. Todo va bien hasta que Mukuro recibe una carta, acompañada de un revolver cargado. "Juramos estar siempre uno junto al otro. Solo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa." .::AU, YAOI, 10069::.


**~0~**

**Saigo no Revolver**

**B****y Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Bien, bien, volviendo luego de una larga ausencia xD estuve de luto por razones Byakuranescas, pero ahora ya estoy... ehm, bueno, volvi a la vida xD**

**Esto me surgio asi como que de la nada... yo estaba ahi, y bueno. Me meti en LiveJournal para leer algo xD encontre una comu de Reborn en español (ya que lo que hay en ingles me lo lei, o al menos todo lo que encontre). Me puse a buscar alguna historia sobre mi querido Byaku-nii con su lovely pineapple, pero no encontre basicamente un carajo xDu sufri. **

**Y dije "¿Que acaso nadie conoce el 10069 acá?"**

**Entonces, por místicas razones del destino me puse a escuchar música. Acabe escuchando la canción 'Saigo no Revolver' (todos noten el titulo del fic) de Gumi y... voila, me llego la divina inspiración. Mi musa volvió de sus vacaciones en el Caribe y me puse a escribir xD **

**Así que aca tienen el producto de la droga... es decir, de la inspiracion.**

**¡Disfruten, mis queridos lectores! e.e y si no disfrutan, al menos finjan que si lo hacen.**

Conteo de palabras: 3517

Advertencias: Casi ninguna, no es un fic muy explicito. Yaoi, lemon implícito (esta ahi xD búsquenlo), algo de fluff, angst, drama, ¡OoC! mucho, créanme. Sangre, Muku-chan drogado... es decir amoroso, Byakuran... siendo Byakuran.

Personajes: Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran, Gokudera Hayato. Menciones de Tsuna (como 'jefe' o 'Decimo').

Parejas: Solo 10069 (ByakuMuku, ByakuranxMukuro, 100x69, como quieran decirles a los chicos). We love you guys!

Disclaimer: Oh, créanme mis pequeños corderitos (?), esto es puramente FANmade. Si KHR fuera mio (y no, por desgracia no lo es), el 8059, el D18 y el 10069 serian parejas oficiales y ademas canon. Los Arcobaleno crecerían, no moriría nadie, Byaku-nii seria bueno, Lal aceptaría sus sentimientos por Collonello y Bianchi al fin se casaría con Reborn, y otras tantas cosas pasarían. ¿Ustedes ven que esas cosas hayan ocurrido en Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Yo no lo creo ¬¬ entonces, podemos definir que tristemente KHR no es mio. Todo pertenece a Amano Akira-sama, ¡salve, oh, Akira Amano!

Comentarios especiales: Si, amo los disclaimers largos y drogadictos xD ahora si. Pues de comentarios especiales creo que nada. Nadie quiso betearlo y yo estaba demasiado impaciente de publicarlo como para esperar xD asi que, beteado por mi (?). Diganme si encuentran algo extraño. Y si, escribí angst, extrañamente. Gracias especiales a Gumi, por inspirarme xD _**¡DEDICADO A TODAS LAS FANS (y, por qué no, los fans) DEL 10069!**_

Hay algo que quiero aclarar, la letra de la canción esta en _italicas,_ pero tambien hay una pequeña parte del texto que escribi en ese estilo para dejar claro que es como una especie de recuerdo.

Para este fic combine las traducciones de dos videos que tenian la letra de esta cancion de Gumi. Si quieren escucharla, este es el link a uno de los dos videos que use:

www. youtube .com/ watch?v=m8cyWcRmwBk (sin los espacios)

Coincidentemente Gumi lleva un kimono rojo y su pareja ('Hombre X' xD) uno violeta. ¡Juro que no fue a proposito! e.e

* * *

><p>Ƹ̵<p>

_Papa Noel me envió _

_un revolver con balas de verdad_

_Lo apunte hacia ti._

_Adiós, mi amado._

_Ƹ̵̡  
><em>

Me paro frente a ti en esa desolada calle, a estas horas de la noche ni un alma se atreve a salir de su casa. Algunos metros nos separan, y ninguno hace ademán de acortar la distancia.

Te miro fijamente, con los labios fuertemente apretados y las manos en los bolsillos, intentando resguardarlas del frío abrumador que hace que pueda ver mi respiración subiendo en pequeñas nubes de aire caliente frente a mi cara. En el bolsillo derecho, mis dedos se cierran alrededor de un arma.

Es entonces cuando haces el ademán de acercarte a mí, pero te detienes al ver la expresión de mi rostro. Desvío la mirada, pues no me siento capaz de verte a los ojos, y dejo caer mis parpados tratando de calmarme.

Escucho como das unos pasos hacia adelante, ahora si acercándote a mí. No pasan más de tres segundos hasta que siento tus brazos envolviéndome, el calor de tu cuerpo reconfortándome como siempre. Y me siento como la basura más asquerosa del mundo, porque tú sabes por qué te llame aquí, y aun así sigues comportándote como siempre.

Saco el revolver que mi jefe me dio, cargado. Lo apoyo contra tu pecho y muerdo mi labio inferior. Tú levantas mi rostro y me besas con dulzura, suavemente, como lo haces cada vez que sabes que me siento mal. Dejo que hagas de las tuyas hasta que rompes el beso, con la misma suavidad con la que lo iniciaste, y solo entonces recuesto mi frente en tu hombro, aun sosteniendo el cañón del arma pegado a tu pecho con una mano temblorosa.

Ƹ̵̡

_Si pudiéramos empezar de nuevo,_

_me encantaría ir al festival de verano para ver los fuegos artificiales contigo otra vez._

_Lo siento por desearlo._

_Se que es imposible, porque nosotros no teníamos mucho en común desde el inicio._

_Ƹ̵̡  
><em>

Recuerdo con extremado detalle aquella noche especial, el verano pasado, cuando fuimos a ver fuegos artificiales sobre una colina. Ese, entre otros momentos sumamente preciados para mi, pasan rápidamente por mi cabeza. Uno tras otro, los recuerdos de todo lo que pase junto a ti me abruman y me desconcentran. Siento que mi pecho aprieta ante tantas imágenes, las que en estos momentos no debería tener presentes.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, intentando calmar mi mente con vanos resultados. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que, si solo pudiera, quisiera volver a vivir todos esos momentos, revivir aquellas situaciones junto a ti. Pero es estupido desearlo, me doy lastima a mi mismo por llenarme la mente de tantas idioteces; porque no importa cuanto lo desee, no importa cuanto te ame, esta noche es la ultima para nosotros.

Ƹ̵̡

_Debajo del árbol de sakura, _

_conociste mi lado malo._

_¿Quién esta del lado de la justicia?_

_Aun así, pequé por ti._

_Ƹ̵̡  
><em>

En este mismo lugar nos conocimos, cerca de un año atrás. Aquí mismo pasaron tantas cosas...

Aquí te dije la verdad, ese despreciable día en que conociste mi "verdadero yo". Y, a cambio, tú me dejaste conocer tu propia verdad. Cada uno formaba parte de una asociación distinta, que podría calificarse como criminal, y no solo eran distintas sino que eran... enemigas. Ninguno de los dos sabía cual era el lado correcto, quien era "el malo" y quien era "el bueno".

Aun así, no quisimos separarnos. Juramos y perjuramos que estaríamos siempre uno al lado del otro, sin importar qué pasase. Y así fue como traicione a mis compañeros, escondiéndoles la verdad. Así fue como pequé por ti, y tú por mí.

Ƹ̵̡

_Esta no es la primera vez que le disparo a una persona, _

_pero es la primera vez que lloro al hacerlo._

_Es todo culpa mía, así que por favor_

_no me des una mirada dulce._

_Ƹ̵̡  
><em>

No puedo creer que realmente lo hice, que fui capaz de lastimarte, capaz de hacerte tanto daño. Y aún así, no te importa lo que acabo de hacerte, y me sonríes como intentando tranquilizarme.

La presión en mi pecho se hace mas fuerte, muy fuerte, y amenaza con ahogarme si no la dejo salir. Siento un escozor insoportable en la parte trasera de mis ojos y, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, me doy permiso a descargarme. Ya no aprieto mis labios, y dejo que el nudo que tengo en mi garganta y el dolor asfixiante de mi pecho salgan por ellos. Primero, un jadeo, luego un sollozo, y después el comienzo de un llanto descontrolado.

Tu lo sabes, desde hace mucho... que esta no es la primera vez que le arrebato la vida a alguien de manera tan injusta. Y nunca me importo. Pero también sabes -espero-, que sí es la primera vez que lloro por ello.

Y es injusto. Todo esto es injusto. No poder estar juntos, eso es injusto. La orden de matarte que mi jefe me dio, eso también es injusto. Y que me sonrías intentando reconfortarme, cuando tú eres el que esta sufriendo...

...eso es lo más injusto.

Ƹ̵̡

_En primavera me enamore de ti,_

_en verano hicimos muchos recuerdos especiales,_

_en una noche de otoño nos hicimos uno,_

_en invierno nos despedimos de todo._

_Ƹ̵̡  
><em>

Te conocí la primavera pasada, cuando este árbol de sakura estaba en flor, y sus pétalos rosados caían sobre el suelo formando pequeños remolinos de color que se movían con el suave viento. El ligero olor dulce nos llamo a ambos la atención.

Comenzamos a tratarnos con frecuencia, encontrándonos y saliendo a menudo, compartiendo buenos ratos.

Ese verano, me invitaste al festival. Eras -no, aún eres- ese tipo de persona que se deja llevar por los buenos momentos, siempre con una sonrisa de apariencia dulce en tu rostro, aunque ambos sepamos que suele ser burlona o malvada la mayor parte del tiempo. Al principio no acepte, pero me insististe durante dos días hasta que me vi casi obligado a darte el si. Estabas tan entusiasmado que hasta me compraste una yukata roja, decías que me sentaba bien ese color. Nos encontramos debajo de este cerezo para dirigirnos juntos hacia la zona festiva, no me sorprendió verte con tu propia yukata en color violeta, muy parecido a tus ojos. Recuerdo que me divertí mucho esa noche, y olvide completamente los males que me aquejaban en ese momento. Fue la primera vez en muchos años que volví a ir a un festival.

Esa noche lo note, empezamos a enamorarnos uno del otro. Me di cuenta cuando me tomaste de la mano para llevarme a ver los fuegos artificiales, y una ligera corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, llenándolo de una calidez extraña. Curioso como alguien tan frío y despiadado puede sonrojarse aun.

El otoño siguió al verano, y empezamos a salir... como una pareja. Y eso llevo a otro tipo de situaciones. Caminar de la mano, besarnos, eso era lo normal. Y bueno, como toda pareja también teníamos nuestros momentos de intimidad. Recuerdo que todo comenzó, nuevamente, bajo el mismo árbol de sakura... me refiero al día en que lo hicimos por primera vez. Estábamos sentados bajo el árbol que, siendo ya mitad de otoño, no tenía más que ramas, cuando tomaste mi mano y la besaste. Me sorprendiste con eso, y cuando te mire acercaste tu rostro y me besaste en los labios; lento al principio, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez mas apasionado. Cuando nos separamos, note que había un brillo en tus ojos que antes no había visto, y sabia lo que significaba porque yo quería lo mismo que tu. Esa fue la primera vez que me tomaste como tuyo, la misma noche en tu habitación; aun recuerdo la forma en que tus manos trazaban caminos irregulares en mi cuerpo, las caricias, los besos, los gemidos, todas las sensaciones.

Te volviste una parte esencial de mi vida, yo jamás creí que pudiera sentir esto por una persona y mucho menos... algo tan fuerte. Supongo que esto es realmente amor.

Debe ser por eso que siento un enorme vacío ahora, angustia, desesperación, mucho mas que tristeza. Porque en este mismo momento, luego de esa memorable primavera, ese especial verano y ese hermoso otoño, ahora, en este gélido invierno, te tengo muriendo frente a mi, en mis propios brazos.

Ƹ̵̡

_Quite el seguro para apretar el gatillo,_

_mi dedo índice temblaba,_

_te dije 'lo siento' en el último momento_

_y tu contestaste..._

_Ƹ̵̡  
><em>

_- Te amo._

_Luego un sonido ensordecedor... el disparo. Sostuve tu cuerpo con el mío, abrazándote como tu lo habías estado haciendo hasta ahora. No te había importado sentir el duro metal presionando en tu pecho, ni te habías inmutado al escuchar el seguro siendo retirado. _

Y luego del disparo, ahora que yaces en mis brazos con una herida profunda y sangrante en el pecho, no te importa mi traición, ni te importa que el disparo que te esta arrastrando lentamente hacia la muerte lo haya dado yo.

- Lo siento - repito desesperado, con las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas sin pena alguna - Lo siento, lo siento... - sollozo, y tú me sonríes.

- Ha... haha - ríes ligeramente, parando por una mueca de dolor - . Que tierno... estas llorando... por mí - extiendes tu brazo y acaricias mi mejilla izquierda con tu pulgar, manchándome de tu sangre.

Tu sangre es roja. Rojo es el color con el que me identificas. Rojo como las pequeñas flores que sueles regalarme, rojo como mi ojo derecho, como la yukata que una vez de compraste.

Una gota de tu sangre cae en tu mejilla derecha. Roja, muy roja. Detesto el rojo.

Me muerdo los labios otra vez, sin poder detener las lagrimas. Que patético me debo ver justo ahora.

- Perdóname... - te pido de nuevo, aferrándome a ti, sintiéndome aun peor por la forma en que me sonríes y me miras con dulzura - ¿Como puedes tratarme así cuando estas muriendo por mi culpa? - hablo apresuradamente, porque seria aun más estupido comenzar a hipar o sollozar en medio de una frase.

Entonces tus facciones se suavizan, por más que tu respiración se halla vuelto dificultosa.

- ¿Me amas, Mukuchan? - preguntas en un susurro, con un tono cariñoso. No puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente al escuchar ese sobrenombre.

Asiento, ya sin confiar en las palabras, porque sé que si intento hablar se me quebrará la voz. Pero aun así articulo suavemente un:

- Más que a mi propia vida.

Te sonrío con dificultad, y tú vuelves a acariciar mi mejilla. Empujas débilmente mi cabeza hacia abajo y das un fugaz beso a mis labios.

- Entonces no tengo nada... que perdonarte - te interrumpe un ataque de tos producido por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo que te supone hablar, y mis lagrimas afloran con aún mas fuerza al oír tu respuesta.

Ƹ̵̡

_Si pudiéramos empezar de nuevo_

_me encantaría ir al festival de verano para ver los fuegos artificiales contigo otra vez._

_Por favor no te preocupes por mí, _

_nos reuniremos de nuevo muy pronto._

_Ƹ̵̡  
><em>

Lentamente tus ojos se nublan, van perdiendo su brillo vital, y a medida que tu vida se apaga mi desesperación se enciende con mayor fuerza, como una hoguera a la cual alimentan con leña seca.

Siento un dolor muy grande, un profundo agujero en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta que no me deja respirar, un peso de plomo en el estomago. Solo puedo desear con todas mis fuerzas que todo esto sea una pesadilla, un mal sueño, y que cuando despierte en tu cama tu estés a mi lado, y me abraces y me beses, y me digas que todo esta bien.

Pero en lo profundo de mi mente se que eso no es verdad, que no es y no podrá ser. Que lo que ahora esta pasando es la cruda realidad, el destino que nos junto para separarnos de la mas cruel de las maneras.

Solo quiero morirme junto a ti.

Mientras tu vida se apaga, me dedicas una ultima mirada y con tus labios, ya que tu voz te ha abandonado, formulas un 'te amo'.

Aprieto tu mano con mi izquierda, dejando que, con el último de tus cinco sentidos, el único que aun no desapareció, escuches mis últimas palabras.

- No te preocupes, Byakuran - digo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tus oídos lo capten en tus últimos momentos de vida -, iré contigo muy pronto.

Te recuesto en el suelo con la mayor suavidad de la que soy capaz, y yo me pongo de lado, acostado a tu izquierda. Con una mano temblorosa pero decidida, llevo el nefasto revolver a mi propia sien, preparo el arma y... disparo.

No siento dolor, ni remordimientos. Mi vida no pasa frente a mis ojos, ni siquiera veo los momentos más importantes. Muero instantáneamente, apoyado en tu calido cuerpo ya sin vida, en tu pecho sin un corazón latiendo.

.::0::.

"Dos cuerpos, ambos masculinos, fueron encontrados esta mañana en la plaza principal de la ciudad. También se encontró un revolver en la escena, el cual se supone fue utilizado por ambos jóvenes para poner fin a sus vidas."

La gente mira entre curiosa y horrorizada la escena. Dos jóvenes, uno de cabello azul y largo atado en una coleta baja, y otro de cabello blanco y desarreglado, yacen en el suelo, debajo de un árbol de cerezo y sobre un charco de sus sangres mezcladas.

"Uno de ellos recibió un disparo en el pecho. El otro murió instantáneamente a causa de un disparo a la cabeza. Las sospechas de los profesionales apuntan a un suicidio doble, aunque se desconocen las causas del hecho. La hora de muerte ronda entre las 3.30 y las 4 am."

Entre la multitud, una persona mira a la pareja con el seño fruncido.

- Maldito Mukuro, le dije al Décimo que no podíamos confiar en el - murmura un albino, ataviado en un traje negro y una camisa roja.

Chasquea la lengua con fastidio y se da media vuelta, dándole una ultima calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

Tendrá que informar a su jefe de esto.

.::0::.

Ƹ̵̡

_Hagamos una promesa,_

_así estaremos juntos para siempre sin importar lo que pase._

_Solíamos decir_

_que siempre estaremos uno al lado del otro._

_Ƹ̵̡  
><em>

Cuando abro los ojos, lo primero que veo es tu rostro, sonriéndome.

- Así que... decidiste seguirme, Mukuro - dices tranquilamente como si nada.

Yo sonrío de lado, un sentimiento de euforia creciendo en mi pecho. Me acerco a ti y te abrazo por el cuello, susurrando unas simples palabras con mucho significado.

- Juramos estar siempre uno junto al otro. Solo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

Tu solo sonríes y me besas. Ahora tenemos toda una eternidad para disfrutar. Juntos.


End file.
